Senshi
by cmartist
Summary: Raven always lived a life alone. Her powers had been cause for her suffering most if not all of her life. But what if they really had a purpose? What if it was not purely because of Trigon? R x R Possible PG rating for language. X-Over
1. Default Chapter

**Senshi**  
  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans and Sailor Moon are copyright their respective owners. I don't own them no matter how hard I wish I did. :p  
  
This is just something that's been plaguing my mind for quite some time. If I get enough reviews, I just might continue this story. This is also the first time I'm going to try writing from a first-person perspective. Please Read and Review. Enjoy.

----------------------

I sat down at my usual spot at the club. The soft music pleasantly depressing. It was open mike night however, and the one on stage was blurting out words regardling useless things such as love, affection, and whatnot. Things like those simply did not exist for me so I had no need to be reminded of them.  
  
The waiter came by with my herbal tea. Good guy. Really remembers his customers. Taking a deep breath and letting the aroma of the tea sooth me, as I paid for it and gave the guy a little something extra. Letting the mug warm my cold hands, I attempted to ignore the guy on stage but failed miserably. Closing my eyes, I tried to clear my mind and recite the words which would help me keep control but for some reason I began to recall all the things I had been through before coming to Jump City.  
  
(We see a 5-year old Raven crying as some other kids torment her).  
  
_"Look at the freak." said one kid.  
  
"She's wierd." murmured another girl.  
  
Tears could be seen flowing down Raven's pale cheeks as she walked home from school. She couldn't let them get to her. She was told never to show any emotion or people could get hurt. As much as she wanted to scream back that she was normal, she knew she had to follow her teacher's warnings. Just as she exited the school gates, her powers lashed out and blew up a trash can a few feet behind her. The other children, seeing the little spectacle, ran away screaming.  
  
"Monster!!"  
  
"Ahhhhh! Mommy!!"  
  
Little Raven ran as fast as her legs would take her, trying to get away from all the people.  
_  
(12-year old Raven this time walking by the park as some kids play)  
  
_Raven looked longingly at the other kids. They were having so much fun playing. She sat down on the grass as she watched them laugh. Pushing down the sadness, Raven went through the mental excercises she was taught and soon the emotionless mask was in place. One of the boys noticed her just watching them and asked her to join in.  
  
"Come on, you look like you could play dodge ball." he said.  
  
Raven looked at him. He was quite handsome for his age. Carrying an aura of confidence, it was clear he was the 'leader' of the group. She tried to think of a polite way to turn him down but he was very persistent, grabbing her hand and bringing her over to his friends.  
  
"Oh no you don't," quipped the boy. "Besides, you look like you could use some fun and sun."  
  
And have fun she did. Once in a while a small smile would creep to her face. Supressing 'Happy' was exhausting but it was enough so that her powers didn't accidentally get loose. It was probably most fun she'd had in a long time. But the fun wasn't going to last. As they were playing, one of the other kids tripped and landed on some broken glass, cutting a huge wound into her leg. Crying out in pain, her friends rushed to her side as she sobbed, the blood flowing freely from the gash.  
  
Raven looked to her new friend. Jason looked worriedly at Samantha's leg. It looked quite bad. Nothing life threatening but they still needed to call an ambulance. He was about to get up to find a phone or doctor when against Raven's better judgement she placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.  
  
"Let me help."  
  
(1) "Please don't hate me," she whispered as she kneeled down beside Samantha and placed her hands over the wound. Her hands began to glow with a soft blue light. As the glow brightend, the gash began to slowly heal itself. Muscle repaired, skin closed, soon all that remained was a blood stain where there used to be an ugly gash. She was sweating heavily now. Her teacher told her that healing was going to be tiring but she didn't expect it to be this much. She looked towards Samantha and saw the one thing she did not want to see. Fear. Looking around, the same look could be seen in all their eyes. Even in Jason's eyes. Feeling the tears coming, she looked back at Samantha and tentatively reached out only to have her hand slapped away.  
  
"K..k...keep away!" stuttered Samantha as she hurridly got up and ran, the rest of the kids following suit. Jason stepped back, the fear still there but some hint of guilt seemed to creep into his eyes. Raven didn't notice though as the pain in her heart began to overwhelm her. Keeping her head low, she simply stood up and began to walk towards the park exit. As she passed Jason, she whispered just loud enough for him to hear as she ran away.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Raven never returned to that park again._  
  
(16-year old Raven arriving in Jump City)  
  
_The rain poured down mercilessly as she sat down in a dark alley, her dark blue cloak sticking providing little shelter from the storm. 'Of all the times for me to run away from home, I had to do it during a storm.' she thought. As she sat in the dark, she could hear footsteps in the distance coming closer. It sounded like running and her suspicions were confirmed when she heard a scream for help.  
  
"Someone help me!" a woman's voice screamed. She tripped as her high heels got caught in a grill. Disoriented, she ran to the same alley where Raven was. The alley was a dead end, however, and the men following her knew that. They approached the frightened woman, an evil gleem in their eyes.  
  
"Come on, doctor. Our boss just wants to 'talk' with you." said one guy.  
  
"And our boss doesn't like to be kept waiting," replied the second man.  
  
The third guy licked his lips as he eyed the doctor, her dress plastered to her like a second skin and not leaving much to the imagination. "If you don't come willingly," said the third, not finishing his sentence but the leer he gave her showed what he had in mind as 'persuasion.'  
  
Depressed enough as she was, the situation did nothing to improve her mood. Raven stood up and stepped out of the darkness. Her cowl hiding her face but with her clothes as wet as the doctor, her cape and leotard were also plastered to her skin.  
  
"What do we have here, boys? Jail bait." sneered the third guy, giving Raven the same leer he gave the doctor.  
  
"Run home to play with your dolls, girl, before we hurt you." said the first.  
  
"Nah. I say we do the playing with both of them." answered the third.  
  
Raven's anger, while being suppressed, was reaching its boling point. Giving the men a cold glare, she stepped forward, the wind blowing her cape as she did which incidentally gave them a good view of her body.  
  
"Don't come any closer," she warned, her voice cold as ice.  
  
As they were no longer thinking with their heads, they ignored her warning and did step closer. Her eyes glowing suddenly, Raven unleashed all the pent up emotions she had been keeping in check since she arrived in the city.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she hissed as dark energy lept from her body and grabbed the would be rapists / kidnappers, a promise of pain seen in her glowing eyes.  
  
Several feet away, Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire were trying to find where the three men they were tracking had gone. Hearing screems of pain in the alley across the street, they rushed to find the three men bloodied and bruised, and a girl with glowing white eyes standing over them. Behind her, the missing doctor.  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" said the doctor as she grabbed on her savior. Raven gave a short nod to the doctor as she used her powers once more to place the men in a trash bin and seal it.  
  
As the other Titans got to work on checking the status of the doctor and the badly beaten thugs, Robin eyed the wet hero. She seemed to radiate nothing, keeping everything hidden from the world. 'But she still stopped a crime and very well at that,' thought the Boy Wonder. Stepping up to Raven he streched out his hand to her, saying the words which would change her life.  
  
"Hi, I'm Robin. We're the Teen Titans. Want to join us?"  
_  
(Back to the present)  
  
Now that I think about it, I guess I did grab onto that like a lifeline. It's not as if I had anywhere else to turn to. They were the first people to not be afraid of my powers. Of me. I still wish that my past could have been different. Whether I'd admit to it or not, I longed to have a normal life. To be able to express myself like Starfire, to be able to laugh at Beastboy's jokes (wait, I forgot. Not possible.), or to be able to just 'live'. I raised my mug to my lips, trying to drown those useless thoughts in my drink.  
  
Then I noticed that my tea was already gone. I guess I must have finished it while I was 'remembering'. I sighed as I waved goodbye to the waiter. The droning of that boy on the stage was grating on my nerves again. I left the club and looked up at the night sky. It was particularly clear tonight; the moon was in full view. It's light seemed to give me comfort for some reason. I then remembered what I told Beastboy the other day. We cannot change the past, no matter how much we dislike it. But the more I think about it, I hate the fact that I need to keep up this mask. I hate the fact that I'm the daughter of a demon. A bang shatters my thoughts as I blow up a trash can along the street. Not good. I begin to fly home when I hear a scream in the distance. A Titan's job is never done, I suppose, as I fly off to the source of the sound.  
  
I expect to see either some regular crooks or one of our regular opponents like Cinderblock or maybe those Hive kids (I still think pale skin looks better on me than it does on Jinx). Imagine my surprise when I see several people unconsious. They are all girls, I notice. Each of them wearing an abnormally short skirt. Kind of like a sailor's uniform if you think about it. More like some dirty old man's wet dream if you ask me. I see a blond girl with two meatbun style pigtails wearing the same sailor outfit squaring off what looks like, well, I guess it looks vaguely female. It looks like a cross between a car and a girl, if such a thing were possible. The blonde's eyes kept darting to the girls behind her. The female-car laughs like a car horn and seems to power up the headlights. I sense those aren't ordinary headlights as the blonde's eyes go wide with fear but doesn't move. Then I notice why. Her leg is wounded badly and it looks like it's barely keeping her up. Her body is also filled with many cuts and bruises. I am suprised she's still standing but what suprises me the most is her stance. It's not one of fear. More of determination. She crosses her arms in preparation for the attack. I shake myself out of my reverie and enter the fray.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zintos" I chant, as my energy picks up the female-car...thing and slams it into a wall. The blonde girl looks at me in suprise, but quickly turns her attention to the...thing...as she raises what appears to be somewhat of a cross between a sword and a sceptre. Shouting out some words (which I find very strange), she shoots out a prism-like beam at the creature.  
  
"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" she yells. As the beam hits the creature, I see her transform from that horribly wierd...thing...into a regular woman. I recognize her as a drag racer. She and her friends usually race late at night in fields surrounding the city. I float over to check on her and find she's only unconsious. I turn to the blonde and see she's barely standing. Rushing over, I catch her as she falls, her weapon falling to the ground as her injuries finally catch up to her.  
  
I lay her on the ground as she takes deep breaths, exhausted from her orderal. Looking at her leg, I can't help but remember the incident several years before. "It's going to be ok," I tell her, as I place my hands on her leg. Her eyes are still closed but she moves my hands away from her as she points to the other girls. I hear her whisper.  
  
"Please help my friends first," she pleads.  
  
"No, you're in worse shape than they are," I tell her. Yet somehow I am in awe at this person. She is almost unconsious and with very bad injuries but she still places her friends above her own well being. I take off my cowl and place my hands again on her injuries, willing my power to heal them. I see her expression soften as the injuries disappear from her body one after the other. Opening her eyes, she bolts up suddenly, slamming her forehead into mine.  
  
"Ouchie!" she yelps, as I grab my head in pain. That tiara on her head packs quite a wallop.  
  
As our vision clears, she turns to me and stares at me like I grew a second head. Her eyes then begin to water as tears begin to flow from them. She touches my face as if making sure I really am in front of her. "What's wrong?" I ask.  
  
A smile makes its way to her face as the tears flow freely now. I back away slightly. This girl is worrying me now. She suddenly grabs me in a fierce hug, her tears staining my cloak. Unsure of what to do, I simply let her cry but the next words she say are ones which, looking back, would change my life yet again.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alive, Hotaru-chan." (2)

----------------------

Well, what do you think? When I first saw Raven healing BB in Final Exam, I just had to exploit that little tidbit of info. :D  
  
Notes:  
  
(1) While I don't think that kids are really that cruel (heck, I'd probably want to be friends even more learing I had someone who could heal me if I got injured :p), I just needed to make something up for Raven's past. 


	2. Interlude

**Senshi**

It's come to my attention that I need to give a small background of Sailor Moon for my readers. So in order to help further the story along, I will try to give an abridged version of Sailor Moon up to the point of my story.

**Interlude** (yes, I'm vain. I need to put a title to all my chapters :p)

In the beginning there was darkness....(no wait, too far back). Anyway, in times long before recorded history, there was a great kingdom known as the Silver Millennium. It's borders stretched from the deserts of Mercury to the frozen plains of Pluto. (FYI: Every planet was colonized in this timeline.) For each planet in the solar system, they were ruled by a Senshi (Soldier/Warrior). These Senshi in turn were loyal to Queen Serenity who ruled the whole Silver Millennium from her throne on the Moon. She was a very loving and beautiful and ruled her people with kindness and compassion.

Earth was the only exception to the 'Senshi' rule. The entire Silver Millennium was basically a Matriarchial society, ruled by a Queen and each Senshi was also female. Earth, however, was ruled by a King and the Prince of the Earth, Endymion, was its Avatar.

Now, Earth and the Moon were generally on amiable terms, and with Endymion quite smitten with Princess Serenity (daughter of Queen Serenity; the Moon Royal family had a habit of naming their heirs the same name as was their custom), a full alliance seemed well underway. There was one however who did not share the young couple's happiness. This was Beryl, one of the ladies of the Earth Court. She was madly in love with Endymion but she never told him of her feelings since she knew he had eyes only for the Princess. This did not stop her from desiring him, though. Finally, when she could no longer contain the intense jealousy she felt, she turned to the darkness in order to get what she desired. The darkness came in the form of Queen Metallia; a dark entity bent on the destruction of all that was good. Beryl gave herself to Metallia and in return gained power which rivaled the Silver Millennium. Slowly but surely she spread her influence over the Earth as the prince visited the moon more often than he stayed on Earth.

And so during a grand ball when the whole Silver Millenium royal court was in attendance, the Earth force (now the Dark Kingdom under Beryl's reign) struck the heart of the kingdom; the moon palace.

It was a massacre. The Senshi had all been gathered there but even their combined powers could not stand very long against a prolonged assault. And with the Senshi away from their own respective planets, each planet was in turn ravaged by the armies of the Dark Kingdom. As each planet fell, so did the Senshi as their powers were linked to their respective planets.

With each Senshi's defeat, the forces of Beryl got closer and closer to their true target; Queen Serenity herself. However, the Serenity which they encountered was not the elder as they had hoped but the young princess. Having lost most of the royal guard, Endymion tried desperately to protect his love but was struck down almost instantly. The death of Princess Serenity soon followed as her grief allowed the enemy to kill her without resistance.

As soon as Princess Serenity fell, the Queen (who was searching the palace for her missing daughter) felt her link to her daughter vanish almost instantly and knew that the end had come. Coming to rest on her throne, she waited patiently for Metallia and Beryl to reveal themselves.

When Beryl entered the throne room, Serenity knew that Metallia was present as well, the dark entity's evil could be felt throughout the whole room. With both evil's in front of her, Queen Serenity used the kingdom's most powerful artifact, the Legendary Silver Crystal (or _Maborishi no Ginzuisho_ if you want the original Japanese name). The crystal was said to have been created by the first Serenity and was said to have almost limitless power. Summoning the Crystal's full might, she banished Beryl and Metallia to another dimension (whether or not this was due to the fact she was unwilling to kill or simply unable to kill is unknown to this day). The spell, however, had put an enormous strain on her body and left her in critical condition.

As she lay dying, she knew that the Silver Millennium would be no more. All of the planets save for Earth had been destroyed by Beryl's forces before she was able to banish her. With the last of her strength, she used the Silver Crystal's power one last time and gathered the souls of all those killed in the conflict, sending them far into the future to be reincarnated. Hopefully to a time when peace would reign once again and her people would be able to live happy. And so, the Queen and the kingdom of the Silver Millennium passed away from memory and into legend.

Fast forward many years into the future, Princess Serenity and the rest of the Senshi had been reincarnated in the present time (est. 1980s) and lived ordinary lives. This tranquility would not last as the seal which trapped Beryl and her minions all those centuries ago had begun to weaken and Metallia was slowly beginning to regain all her powers. Thankfully, the Queen was able to send her advisors Luna and Artemis (Lunar cats were known to be very intelligent and often served as advisors to the royal court) to awaken the Senshi should "evil once again rear its ugly head" (Serenity always had a way with words). And so, Sailor Venus (under the guise of Sailor V) was the first to be awakened (though no one knew she was a Senshi until she revealed herself to the others). Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter soon followed suit and with time, began to push back Beryl's forces and confronted Beryl in her arctic fortress. It was soon discovered though, that Sailor Moon was in fact the princess herself (kind of obvious if they really thought about it. I mean, come on! There's no planet called moon!). As they confronted Beryl's forces, the Senshi fell one by one as they did so many eons ago. With each death, the Princess'power grew with her sorrow and as she fought with Beryl, she summoned the Silver Crystal which her mother used before. This time, she defeated Beryl and Metallia for good, releasing Beryl from Metallia and finally granting her rest in her afterlife.

Like her mother, the strain of using the crystal proved too much for her body and she died after defeating Beryl. However, her desire for her and her friends to live normal lives brought them back to life with no memories of their time as Senshi (which must really have sucked if they hooked up with someone during their time as Senshi).

But, like all good things, they had to end. Evil once again "reared its ugly head" and Luna and Artemis were once again forced to awaken the memories of the Senshi. Yadda yadda yadda, beat the enemy, show them the error of their ways, and voila! Peace again. No deaths this time around. Next year, new enemies appear, this time from the future. Rinse, repeat. The following year proved no different except this time the Outer Senshi finally show their face.

Now, while the Outers are considered Senshi, they are also the more powerful of the group. More especially Sailor Saturn. The latest threat would have been no match if Sailor Saturn were on the scene but the fact of the matter is that the other Outers feared Saturn's power. She is, what most people would call, a doomsday weapon. If the Senshi could not defeat the threat, she had the power to blow up a planet (possibly the solar system) in order to defeat the enemy. To make matters worse, her current incarnation (Hotaru Tomoe) was also the host body for the entity which the Senshi were trying to defeat (although they did not know it at the time). In time, the entity took full control of Hotaru's body and tried to destroy the world. Hotaru's spirit, however, broke free of her body and reassumed the mantle of Sailor Saturn. She used her power to forcibly separate the evil entity from the planet but could not destroy it without destroying the Earth as well. In order to save all, she requested Pluto to seal her and the entity away from the flow of time.

Now, in the regular TV series, Sailor Moon (or rather, her Serenity persona) would not accept Saturn being forever sealed from the flow of time. Having more control over the Silver Crystal, she was able to pull Sailor Saturn out of the seal but unfortunately had her reborn as a baby girl. The Outers would then promise to look over baby Hotaru until such time came that she awakened once more. My story however puts forth a question which came to mind after watching Teen Titans.

- What if Sailor Moon was unable to pull Hotaru back out of the seal to their time? The place where she was sealed exists outside of time so there is no real guarantee where (or when) she could pop up if ever she got free. So what if instead of being pulled out into their time, Hotaru was instead pulled out of time and was born not to the Tomoe's but to one Angela Roth?

Why did I think this up? Well, physically they are quite similar. They both have short purple(ish) hair, both have pale skin, and both have healing abilities. It was a crossover that begged to be written.

Anyway, after being born to Angela Roth, you probably know the rest of her story by now. Hope I've been able to help some of the readers who have not seen Sailor Moon. But don't worry. This will still be primarily a Teen Titans fanfic with some elements of Sailor Moon thrown in to the mix.

I'm still refining the next chapter so stay tuned for more.


End file.
